Siempre con lo mismo
by Nezumiasdf
Summary: Nezumi con 17 años conoce a una chica llamada Center de 15 años, la cual desea ayudarla a llegar a la cima, pero luego de un año de ocultar un sentimiento ocurre algo que cambia en Nezumi.


Capitulo Uno:

Su llegada cambia todo.

-Bueno, era simplemente un día más en MajiJo, Nezumi rondando por allí, deseando obtener la cima de la escuela, Maeda desaparecida, Otabe haciéndose cargo de la cima, era todo tan normal, pero debía haber algo que lo cambiara todo.

-Era más o menos un día miércoles, como a las 10 AM cuando Nezumi fue al patio a tirar sus aviones de papel por el balcón del colegio, hasta que una chicha recoge uno y le pregunta:

"¿Porque vienes a lanzar esos aviones por aquí?"

"Es porque, simplemente la escuela es aburrida"

"Eres Nezumi, ¿no es así?"

"Si, ¿quién desea saberlo?"

"Quiero llegar a la cima contigo"

"No necesito ayuda de nadie para lograr mi objetivo"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo" – se le acerca- "te lo estoy diciendo"-la mira a los ojos- "¿entendido?"

"No eres mi jefe como para mandarme" – se aleja de golpe- "¡déjame en paz!

"Nezumi…"

"No te me acerques, quien quiera que seas"

"Soy Center"

"No me interesa quien eres, solo déjame sola"

Así fue esa mañana, bueno, luego de eso pasaron unos días y Center volvió a buscar a Nezumi…

"Al fin te encuentro Nezumi"

"No necesitaba que me encontraras, Center"

"Quiero hablar algo contigo"

"Dime, que necesitas ahora"

"Debo derrotar a Maeda, así la cima será nuestra"

"No creo que sea necesario derrotarla, se viene algo grande entre MajiJo y Yabakune"

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

"¿Yo? No he hecho nada"

"No importa, derrotare a Maeda sea como sea"

-Bueno, para que contar como fue la batalla si ya fue vista en el drama ¿no?, bien, entonces; Nezumi y Center eran dueñas de la Cima del Instituto, las reinas eran ellas, Gekikara y Shaku (Otra vez), esta vez Nezumi era más tranquila y pasiva, como decirlo, más comprensiva, cosa que era rara en ella, pero bueno. Ya había pasado un año desde cierto día en que Center le había dicho a Nezumi que la amaba, ese día Nezumi no comprendió esas palabras, y hasta el día de hoy no las comprende, pero como no han hablado de eso, lo ha dejado de lado.

"¿Nezumi?"

"Mmm…" –Nezumi estaba tarareando su música mientras Center trataba de hablarle-

"¡Nezumi!" –La mira a la cara-

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Center?"

"Necesito decirte algo muy importante para mí"

Un poco nerviosa, le responde "¿Qué sucede…?

"No sé si recuerdas lo que te confesé hace un año atrás…"

"No… no sé de qué es lo que me hablas"

"Te dije… te dije que te amaba…"

"Ah… eso…"

"Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas, en este año este sentimiento de amor ha crecido más todavía, Nezumi…"

"Center por favor, deja de decir tonteras…"

"¡No son tonteras! ¡Son mis sentimientos que han estado ocultos desde hace un año!"

"¡Son tonterías!, esos sentimientos que tienes son mentira. El amor no existe…

"Hare todo lo posible para demostrarte lo contrario, te conquistare Nezumi..."

-Nezumi no quería entender los sentimientos de Center hacia ella, simplemente no quería, pero Center no se rendiría hasta que Nezumi los aceptara y la ame, Center soñaba con besar a Nezumi (cosa que no estaría mal), pero con la actitud de nuestra ratita, eso se veía imposible.

"Nezumi, por favor, entiéndeme"

"¡Noooo!, yo no creo en eso de los sentimientos, ¿no te basto con que sea tu amiga?,¡para mí eso es suficiente!

"No Nezumi, no quiero que sea así, quiero poder amart…"- de repente Nezumi le proporciona un golpe-

¡NO QUIERO QUE ME AMES, SOLO TE NECESITABA PARA LLEGAR A LA CIMA!, entiéndelo Center…"

"Nezumi, por favor, tu entiéndeme a mí, me es difícil seguir así…"

"Tsk… enserio Center, eso no está bien"

"No Nezumi, tú no estás bien" –se le acerca a Nezumi quedando cara a cara-

"Cen…Center, ¿qué haces?

"Te hare entender que lo que siento no está mal"

"¡Noooooooooo! –la intenta golpear, pero no le resulta-

"¡Nezumi! ¡Entiéndelo!"

"¡Te dije que no…!"

-Todo se tornó en un silencio un poco incómodo para la que llego en ese momento al salón del Rappappa. Gekikara había llegado solo a preguntarles unas cosas a las chicas, pero se encontró con una tierna, pero incomoda escena. Center al fin había logrado besar a Nezumi, aunque la ratita no lo tomo en manera muy agradable.

"Nezumi…"

"Que hiciste…"

"Nezumi… lo siento"

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"Lo siento, no lo pude resistir, llevo 1 año queriendo hacer esto"

"Déjame sola"… -se sienta-

"Bien" –se va del lugar-

-Gekikara se había escondido detrás del muro, no quería que la vieran, ella estaba un poco shockeada por lo que había visto, pero bueno, todo sabemos cómo es ella.

"Amakuchi-san"-dijo Mukuchi "Amakuchi-san"

"¿Eh? Discúlpame, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Te paso algo Amakuchi-san?"

"Vi algo que no debería haber visto"

"¿Qué viste?"

"Vi a Center besando a Nezumi…"

"¿A Nezumi?, pero bueno ejejeje eso no es nada"

"No sé por qué, pero me puse un poco celosa"

"Amakuchi-san, no será ¿qué le gusta Center?"

"No, no, eso es imposible."-se ríe-

"Entonces,¿ por qué sentirías envidia?"

"No lo sé, simplemente, no lo sé"

(Hasta acá el primer capítulo, espero que no haya sido tan latoso.)


End file.
